


.

by w0npilessence



Series: ~Poems for Wonpil~ [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, plathonic love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0npilessence/pseuds/w0npilessence





	.

Clogged throat  
Watery eyes  
I wish you were  
Besides me to   
Tell me it will be fine


End file.
